mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Ponyville quests
Starting Quest Put your hoof down NOTE: After playing the Ball Bounce game for this quest, Twilight is automatically advanced to a full star. NOTE: Nightmare Moon always shows up during this time and you have to spend 100 bits (or a gem) to push back the darkness. Getting Pinkie Pie: Branch 1 Carnival Games Flagged Down Studying Hard Lemon Aid Looking for LOLs Party Pals Getting Pinkie Pie: Branch 2 Droughty Dragon Taking the Cake Cherry on Top Cutie Mark Chronicles Apple Cravings Preparing for Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Party Time! Getting Applejack: Branch 1 Educated Ponyfolks Staying True Lost and Found The Path To Ponyville Treasure Hunt Applejack of My Eye Retail Recall Search Party Book Smart Getting Applejack: Branch 2 Everybody's Favorite Applebuck Season Room for Apples 'n' Things Silliness in the Skies Parasprite Problem Apple Family Ties Cleaning Up Checking Everypony Getting Applejack: Branch 3 Brotherly Love Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Build a Carrot Farm *Welcome Big Macintosh! *Collect Carrots (2 to skip) Reward: 50 , 600 . Closing Text: '' '' Let Them Be Cake Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Welcome Mr. Cake! (3 to skip) Reward: 100 , 1000 . Closing Text: '' '' Disaster Preparedness Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Collect 2000 (10 to skip) Reward: 50 , 800 . Closing Text: '' '' Cutie Mark Crusader Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Welcome Apple Bloom! Reward: 50 , 800 . Closing Text: '' '' Hay There, Little Lady Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Get 3 Piles of Hay (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 500 . Closing Text: '' '' Applejack Southern Gal Getting Rarity: Branch 1 Bigger, Better Feeling Generous Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Collect 12 Generosity Shards (3 to skip) Reward: 50 , 500 . Closing Text: '' '' Wonderful Wonderbolts Quest Giver: Spike Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Welcome Spitfire! Reward: 50 , 500 . Closing Text: '' '' Study Break Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Play the Balloon Pop Game twice. (4 to skip) Reward: 50 , 800 . Closing Text: '' '' Will Work for Gems Quest Giver: Spike Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Collect 4000 (4 to skip) Reward: 50 , 500 . Closing Text: '' '' More for Decor Quest Giver: Spike Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Get 10 for Spike (4 to skip) Reward: 50 , 900 . Closing Text: '' '' Element of Laughter Quest Giver: Twilight Sparkle Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Activate the Laughter Stone (25 Laughter Shards) Reward: 1000 , 50 Closing Text: '' '' Flying High Quest Giver: Spike Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Tap Twilight *Play the Magic Wings game with Spitfire twice Reward: Closing Text: '' '' Keeping Up Shop New Mane-dos Mane Do Introduction.png Mane Do Quest Conclusion.png New Mane Dos.png Filly Friends Too Many Parasprites Mane-tenence Quest Giver: Pinkie Pie Quest Text: '''Oh gosh! Just look at all our frizzy manes! We can't have Rarity coming back to everypony lookin' all frazzled! '''Objectives: * Get 2 shampoos. Reward: 1000 , 50 stars Closing Text: That's Pinkie-perfect! Rarity will TOTALLY appreciate that we've been mane-taining our manes! Call of the Cutie Quest Giver: Spike Quest Text: I REALLY, REALLY miss Rarity... Maybe her little sister Sweetie Belle can figure out a way to get her back to Ponyville. Objectives: * Welcome Sweetie Belle (requires 30 gems) Reward: '''50 experience, 900 '''Closing Text: Now that Sweetie Belle's here, maybe she'll sing a song and summon Rarity back to Ponyville! Getting Rarity: Branch 2 Returning the Favor Eye See You How Do You Like Them Apples! Shard Huntin' Get Along, Li'l Pony! Hot Mess Getting Rarity: Branch 3 Just Relax Cloudy Mood Flower Power Try My Pie Sittin' Ponies Buried Treasure Something Beautiful Rarity Rarity's Return Getting Fluttershy: Branch 1 Tidying Up Fast as Dash Spoutin' a Lot of Hooey Bustin' up Business Have a Ball Show Time! Generosity Continues Getting Schooled Getting Fluttershy: Branch 2 Raring to Go Quest Giver: Rarity Quest Text: Goodness! It's absolutely fabulous to be back after what that dreadful Nightmare Moon did to Ponyville. Now that I've returned, whatever shall we do? Objectives: *Play the Ball Bounce game with Rarity (5 to skip). *Play the Apple-Picking game with Rarity (5 to skip). Reward: 150 , 1000 Closing Text: Oh, that was so delightful! It really is wonderful to be back in Ponyville. Shine On Quest Giver: Rarity Quest Text: I simply cannot imagine why the pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day! I shan't let that happen! Objectives: *Raise Rarity to 2 (10 to skip). Reward: 50 , 1100 Closing Text: There, that's much better! I couldn't let my wonderfully styled mane be ruined by rainy weather.'' '' Power of Friendship Quest Giver: Pinkie Pie Quest Text: Twilight says we need Fluttershy back in Ponyville, and I've got a super-duper idea! You know what'll show Fluttershy's spirit of Kindness? Presents for everypony!'' '' Objectives: *Collect 15 Treasure Chests (1 to skip) *Give 30 gifts (1 to skip) Reward: 100 , 1500 . Closing Text: See? Now that wasn't so hard! I'm so happy that we can give fun things to all our pony pals!'' '' Element of Honesty Quest Giver: Pinkie Pie Quest Text: Oh my gosh! Now that Applejack's here, I think we've got enough Honesty in Ponyville to activate the Honesty Stone!'' '' Objectives: *Activate the Honesty Stone (50 Honesty Shards) Reward: 50 , 1600 Closing Text: That's just peachy! I bet everypony will be so happy to see that it worked!'' '' Fancypants in Town Quest Giver: Rarity Quest Text: To continue to show that Ponyville is indeed on the up and up, we shall certainly need a few high-society ponies to be seen here...like THE most important pony in Canterlot!'' '' Objectives: *Welcome Fancypants (5 to skip) Reward: 50 , 1700 Closing Text: '' '' A Splash of Magic Stores of Old Elegant Touch Equestrian Explorer Pinkie Promise Thirsty Critters Getting Fluttershy: Branch 3 Staying Generous Big Memories Being Kind Ponies Served An Element of Chance Old Pony, New Tricks Cherry Picking Shop Dragon Fluttershy Excuse Me! Getting Rainbow Dash: Branch 1 That Meanie Equestria's Protectors When the Clock Strikes 2 Hurricane Fluttershy Fight the Darkness Spirit of Kindness The Ultimate Cherry Quest Giver: Applejack Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Raise Cherry Jubilee to 5 stars (15 to skip) Reward: 50 , 3700 Closing Text: '' '' The More, The Merrier Quest Giver: Fluttershy Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Visit 20 friends (2 to skip) Reward: 50 , 3200 Closing Text: '' '' Sparkling Clean Quest Giver: Applejack Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Remove 10 clearable items (15 to skip) *Collect 800,000 (15 to skip) *Defeat 5 Parasprites (15 to skip) Reward: 150 , 9700 Closing Text: '' '' What's in Store Quest Giver: Fluttershy Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Collect 40 items from the shops (20 to skip) Reward: 50 , 3300 Closing Text: '' '' Spirited Kindness Quest Given: Fluttershy Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Activate the Kindness Stone (100 Kindness Shards) Reward: 50 , 3200 Closing Text: '' '' Care and Kindness Quest Giver: Fluttershy Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Buy a Hospital Reward: 50 , 3400 Closing Text: '' '' Room to Play Quest Giver: Applejack Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Uncover 35 total expansion zones Reward: 50 , 3400 Closing Text: '' '' Tender Loving Care Quest Giver: Fluttershy Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Collect 3 First Aid Kits (10 to skip) Reward: 50 , 3700 Closing Text: '' '' Looking for Loyalty Quest Giver: Applejack Quest Text: '' '' Objectives: *Find the Loyalty Stone *Uncover 45 total expansion zones Reward: 150 , 4200 Closing Text: '' '' Getting Rainbow Dash: Branch 2 The Power of Friends Café Talk A Gem of an Appetite Getting Dash Back There's a Pony for That The Most Faithful Student Get Popped Big Ballers Cloud Guardians What a Strange Pony Musical Mare Getting Rainbow Dash: Branch 3 A Lesson in Etiquette Time for School Popping Party Paranormal Activity Decorating Dilemma Talented Flyers The Joke's on You Equine Embellishments A View to a Quill Wonder Dash Wonderful Decor Rainbow Dash Sonic Rainboom Defeating Nightmare Moon: Branch 1 Swarm of the Century The Sun and the Moon Defeating Nightmare Moon: Branch 2 10 Seconds Flat! Luna Eclipsed Defeating Nightmare Moon: Branch 3 Ponyville Center Finale Mare in the Moon NOTE: After completing this quest (and going through the ending cutscene), Princess Luna will show up in your inventory. Royal Wedding Preparations NOTE: 'A Princess for Ponyville' and 'Spending the Knight' appear at the same time, not one after the other. A Princess for Ponyville Spending the Knight Courting the Princess Sky High Ponies Category:Quests